1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorating lamp, and especially to a lamp structure presenting a special visual effect and a preferred displaying effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of human life, the lamp device is more and more popular. A beautiful decorating lamp device can present different visual effects to increase the beauty of the peripheral environment. However, the projection of light in the prior art lamp is dull and is lack of variations. Since the decorating lamps have potentially large demands. Thus, the inventor of the present invention makes his best to study the lamp structure, for example, wall lamps, hanging lamps, desk lamps, and land lamps, and has an eager desire to improve the light projecting effect in order to design a novel lamp which has various variations of light.